


Acquired Uses

by SucculentHyena



Series: Top Down Dynamics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Collars, Crying, Gags, Gentle Dom Bucky Barnes, Leashes, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Service Top, light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentHyena/pseuds/SucculentHyena
Summary: A leash. A collar. Trust.Bucky needs to break in his new purchase, but breaking doesn’t always mean destruction.It can be a transition. It can be softening. It can be beautiful.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Top Down Dynamics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988161
Comments: 24
Kudos: 108
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	Acquired Uses

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for the Stucky Bingo 2020 for the square “Roleplay”

Bucky looked at himself in the foggy mirror, considering. He’d just finished getting ready- getting himself cleaned and prepped for the night. The bathroom was still humid from his shower, his hair still damp, and he was going back and forth on a blow-dry or not.

Steve was out there waiting, and it was more of a question if he wanted to make him wait longer or not. He’d already be keyed up after waiting through Bucky’s excessively long shower.

Bucky was also trying to figure out if he needed the extra time for himself. The moment he stepped out of the bathroom they’d start, and there was no stopping unless one of them called it. It was a heady feeling.

The thought of Steve out there waiting for him, nervous and antsy and excited, was just-

_Yes._

That settled it for him.

He gave his hair a perfunctory brush with his fingers, knowing Steve wouldn’t care- knowing that it didn’t _matter_ if Steve cared- and then stepped out.

He walked out barefoot and naked, his steps loud in the quiet of the apartment as he entered the living room.

Steve was kneeling on a thin pillow, his bare back to Bucky. He was naked save for the two leather pieces he wore- a small gag already in his mouth, and the collar at his neck. He was half-hard.

He walked past, ignoring Steve in favour of picking up the ‘booklet’ on the coffee table. It was no more than a folded piece of paper with a few scribbled lines, but it served its purpose for a prop.

He also grabbed the leash that had been sitting next to it.

Bucky walked back to circle Steve idly, pretending to read the paper studiously. In his periphery he could see Steve tracking his movement, though he kept his head down to hide it.

After a heavy pause, Bucky hummed thoughtfully.

“Purebred Legacy Irish, blond colouring, six-foot-two, two-hundred-twenty pounds” he started listing. “Athletic build. High-energy and endurance. Affectionate and friendly temperament. Obedience trained, leash and collar trained”

As he said this, he let the end of the twice folded leash brush against Steve’s shoulder.

Steve swallowed audibly.

“Requires firm and on-going training. Needs regular exercise and activity to avoid restlessness”

He’d stopped behind Steve as he read, and he reached out to run his hands through Steve’s hair. Steve didn’t react other than a quiet sigh. Bucky let his finger run through the soft strands before trailing down behind his ear, slowly coming around to cup Steve’s jaw, tilting his head up so his throat was bared.

“Sexually viable, suitable for breeding- _mmh_ , don’t think we’ll need to worry about that here” he added, rubbing Steve jaw and enjoying the sharp intake of breath that earned.

“Registered for full service work: providing oral, anal, vaginal penetration; providing oral services; receiving oral and anal penetration. Qualified for rope play, wax play, impact play, exhibition events- hell, the list just keeps goin’, huh?” Bucky smiled, enjoying how Steve tried not to squirm. There were at least four things he’d listed that Steve wouldn’t like, if not safeword out if Bucky actually did them- but the threat was part of the fun.

“Shouldn’t be surprised, I paid a goddamn fortune for you. Do you even know how much you were goin’ for? Had a lot of interested buyers I had to compete with”

Steve made a noise, like a moan he was holding back. He was fully hard now.

“Mm, guess it doesn’t really matter to you, does it sweetheart?” he said, letting go of Steve’s jaw. Steve let out a whine, tilting his head back further.

“Oh, you _like_ that name” Bucky said in fake wonderment.

It was well known between them that Steve loved the endearment in anything they did, whether it was sex or just their daily life. It was a small thread that connected everything they did- a connection so that wherever this scene went, their love went with them.

He reached back and lightly ran the back of his nails up Steve’s neck, enjoying how his skin prickled from it.

“Yeah, I think we’re gonna get along just fine” he said, then pushed Steve’s head so he was looking down again.

He discarded the paper, letting it fall to the floor carelessly as he unwound the leash between his hands, slowly walking around to Steve’s front. Reaching down, he clipped the leash to the collar, and the groan Steve let out from that alone sent a thrill up Bucky’s spine. He wound the other end of the leash around his metal hand, keeping it secure.

“Aren’t you a pretty picture?” he murmured, taking a moment to enjoy the view of Steve on his knees; collared, leashed, and gagged; head bowed, muscles shifting as he fidgeted.

He hooked a metal finger under the gag’s strap, tugging Steve’s head back up to get a better look, pulling Steve’s face from one side to the other. He used his other hand to press his thumb against Steve’s lip, pushing underneath to feel his gums, running it along where his teeth met the leather. He could feel the harsh exhale as Steve let him, eyes a little glassy.

“Shame about this though” he said, continuing to stroke Steve’s gums. “Would’ve loved to break in this mouth today, but” he shrugged dismissively, “Owner’s guides says to keep it on for the first few times”

Steve whined at that, pushing his mouth into Bucky’s hand so his thumb went deeper, enough to hook into his cheek.

“I know sweetheart” he cooed, stroking into the wet warmth of Steve’s mouth. “They said you were eager, but we gotta do it right. Don’t wanna overwhelm you”

He pulled his thumb out, smiling when Steve tried to chase after it, another whine coming through the gag. He wiped the digit off on Steve’s cheek, leaving a wet smear.

“Come on, up” he ordered, giving the leash a gentle tug.

Steve let out another weak noise, getting up on his feet, his cock starting to leak. His cheeks and ears had gone pink, his breath coming faster. So easily riled, Bucky mused. He liked it.

He led them back to their bedroom, keeping the leash taut, enjoying how Steve walked slower to keep his end tight as well.

“Sit” Bucky said, motioning to the end of the bed. He waited while Steve got seated, palms down on the sheets.

“So good sweetheart. Perfect” he praised, moving in close and pushing Steve’s legs apart, standing in the space between. His own cock was hard and jutting, closer now to Steve’s face, and he could see Steve casting looks at it, swallowing compulsively as his mouth watered.

“Yeah, I know, you wanna use your mouth so bad, don’t you?” he said, caressing Steve’s cheek sympathetically, to which Steve responded with another whine, nuzzling into Bucky’s hand.

“Another time sweetheart, we need to break you in first. Been cooped up all day, I can see how restless you are”

As he spoke, Bucky lowered himself to his knees between Steve’s legs, keeping eye contact as he did. “And they say you need some warming before we can play” he added, turning down to nose at Steve’s cock.

Steve groaned, hands tightening into fists as he went rigid, trying to stay still. His cock was leaking even more, a line falling down the shaft that Bucky couldn’t help but lean in to lick up, earning a strangled noise from Steve.

“ _Mm_ , oh honey, you taste good” Bucky murmured, closing his eyes and licking at the head to get more. He lapped at it gently, using one hand to hold Steve’s cock steady as he did, loving the little noises Steve kept making.

His licks progressed to taking the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth, working the shaft with his hand as he did, sucking and continuing to tongue at the head. Steve’s hips would rock forward by the tiniest amount, legs shaking as he held back his thrusts, hands gripping the blanket for dear life.

Bucky looked up and hummed appreciatively, the sight of Steve’s head down, eyes closed tightly as he bit on the gag, grinding his teeth against it and breathing through his nose.

Bucky sped up his hand, sucking harder at the head, eyes up to watch Steve’s face as he got close.

Another ten seconds of that was all it took, and Steve was coming in his mouth. Bucky carefully caught it all on his tongue, holding it without swallowing. He kept himself there, giving Steve a moment to come down from his orgasm, before giving the leash a tug to get his attention.

Steve opened his eyes slowly, taking another second to come back to himself and actually see Bucky, which made him groan again at the sight.

Once he was sure Steve was with him, he leaned in and took the rest of Steve’s cock in his mouth, spreading his come back onto his flesh. Bucky let some dribble out, falling down his chin, but mostly coating Steve’s cock as he worked it up and down loosely.

Steve groaned again, high and tight, his hands coming off the bed like he wanted to grab Bucky’s head, only to think better of it and put them back down. _Good boy._

When Bucky was satisfied he’d coated as much of Steve as he could, he pulled off, sticking his tongue out to let the rest drip onto of Steve's cock, the excess sliding down to his balls.

Steve whined again, cheeks going pink at his own mess, his cock still hard because that was just how their bodies worked these days.

“Perfect, sweetheart. Taste like heaven, just like they said. You know they sell this stuff for breeding? Bet I could make a fortune from selling it for taste alone” He nuzzled into Steve’s thigh, looking up at him sweetly. “Bet you’d like getting milked too, perfect for both of us” he added, and that got a cry out of Steve, his cock twitching.

“Mm, but that’s for another time. I’m supposed to be getting you broken in, aren’t I?” Bucky asked rhetorically, pushing off his knees and standing.

He left Steve on the bed, going to the dresser and grabbing the piece he’d left out earlier, taking a moment to grab a tissue to wipe the mess off his face before returning to his kneeling position at Steve’s feet. When Steve saw what he had in his hand he made an unhappy sound, shifting back like he could escape it.

“I know sweetheart, you’re still gettin’ used to these” he comforted, grabbing Steve’s cock as he said it. “But it’s to help you until you’re fully trained up,” he continued, sliding the cockring on, “‘cause I _know_ you’re tryin’a be good, but you’re still a little green, aren’t you?”

He got the ring on, tucked tightly around Steve cock and balls, making his already flushed skin get redder. Steve whined almost painfully from it.

Bucky took the leash back in his hand, standing as he tugged on it. “Alright, _up_ , come on” he clucked, stepping back to give Steve space to stand.

“Good, sweetheart, you’re being so good” he said, running a hand up to pet Steve’s stomach, groping one of his pecks. He gave the nipple a brief squeeze, making Steve grunt.

Bucky licked his lips, enjoying the sight of Steve’s flushed skin, chest rising and falling with each panting breath, cock hard and red between his legs. It made Bucky ache to look at.

“Let’s get on the bed sweetheart, I don’t think I can wait another minute” he said, pulling the leash again.

Bucky got on the bed first, lying over the towel he’d laid down, on his stomach with his ass up. He held the leash over his shoulder, where he had Steve kneeling on the bed behind him.

Steve’s hands reached forward and gripped Bucky’s ass, spreading his cheeks, and he whined forlornly.

“I know sweetheart” Bucky sympathized, looking over his shoulder “You wanted to taste, didn’t you? Get me wet and ready?”

Steve whined again, nodding his head. He gently ran a thumb over Bucky’s hole, feeling the wetness of the lube where Bucky had stretched himself beforehand.

“Another time sweetheart, I promise” Bucky said, then tugged the leash. “Right now I want you to do what you’re good at. Come on honey, _mount”_ he ordered, and the deep moan Steve let out at that order had Bucky breathless too.

There was barely a second of hesitation when Bucky felt Steve’s hand on his hip, the other presumably on his cock as he guided himself in. Bucky hummed a moan as Steve entered, sinking down into the bed as he was stretched, Steve’s cock steadily fed into him.

Once he felt Steve’s hips flush with his, he pulled on the leash, this time keeping the line tight. “Get up here” he ordered, reeling Steve in until he was draped over Bucky’s back, the leash’s line pulled short.

Steve put his arms on either side, boxing Bucky in with his bulk, shaking with the strain of holding still and keeping most of his weight from crushing Bucky, even though he could’ve taken it.

“Good, that’s so good honey, _oh”_ he moaned, feeling sparks as Steve’s cock pressed against his prostate. He couldn’t stop shifting, and every movement had Steve making little sounds of pain. “Gimme a minute honey, just a minute” Bucky breathed, adjusting to the new position.

Steve held still, breathing heavy behind him as Bucky took the time he needed. Then, when he felt ready, he tugged the leash- much more gently- to get Steve’s attention.

“Alright sweetheart, you know how this works. Fast and hard honey, I wanna feel it. Don’t hold back” Bucky ordered.

Like a switch had flipped, Steve lost all his restraint. With a choked back moan he bucked forward on the first thrust, then fell into a fast and hard rhythm like Bucky wanted.

Bucky moaned, face pressed into the pillow as he took it, the drag back and forth on his prostate like ecstasy, the stretch of it, the feel of Steve’s warmth and weight on his back. The sound of skin slapping together, the wet noise as Steve fucked into him, it was perfect.

He held the leash tightly in his fist, the short lead forcing Steve’s head to stay tucked into the back of Bucky’s neck. He could feel the hot puff as Steve panted into his skin, turning damp as drool leaked through the gag. Steve kept switching between moans and whines, rutting madly like he couldn’t stop.

Bucky moaned, and when the pleasure built enough to almost be _too much_ , he reached a hand underneath and started jacking himself, keeping rhythm with Steve until he came, pooling wet between the towel and his stomach.

He closed his eyes, panting through his climax, wincing when Steve’s thrusts actually became _too much_.

He tugged on the leash, harsher than he intended.

“ _Stop”_ he ordered.

Steve froze, breathing hard above him. He immediately started shaking, arms and legs straining as he broke out in a high whine.

“I know sweetheart, I know” Bucky said between breaths. He swallowed, throat dry, keeping Steve’s face pressed against his neck with the tight leash.

“You’re gonna move slowly now, honey. I need you to glow slow- yeah, like that” Bucky breathed, melting back into the bed as Steve ground his hips oh so slowly, crying through his gag.

Bucky let Steve’s cries wash over him, basking in the slow pleasure after his orgasm. He was gradually getting hard again, but this time he didn’t much feel like getting a pounding- and there was the beauty of it, he _didn’t have to_. Steve didn’t get to start or stop unless _Bucky_ told him to.

Not that Steve didn’t listen normally, but there was usually a conversation on equal terms. There was no equal anything here, only Bucky and whatever _he_ wanted.

His cock gave another twitch at that, feeling the power he held.

So he let himself lay there, getting slowly fucked, glancing at the bedside clock that said it had been five minutes, fifteen minutes, thirty minutes, the numbers climbing up and up, all the while Steve kept a steady pace, but oh, he was breaking for it.

Somewhere in the ten minutes mark his cries had grown louder, more desperate, and they only got worse- better?- as they went on. It wasn’t long until Bucky felt more wetness at the back of his neck, not just drool but tears, droplets falling on his skin and leaving tracks down his neck.

All the while Bucky would murmur encouragements, praises and consolations. And then just to be mean, a few teases.

“That hurts, doesn’t it sweetheart? Being so good, can’t come but can’t stop, I bet it _aches”_ he said, loving the gasping sob he got in response. Loving it so much that he had to _see._

“Stop. Pull out” he ordered, and cherished the muffled _no!_ that Steve sobbed through the gag, even though he _did_ stop, and he _did_ pull out.

Bucky turned over and froze, caught in awe at the sight.

Steve was on his hands and knees, hovering over Bucky and waiting for his next command. Arms and legs quaking, cock hanging dark and heavy. His cheek and neck were shiny with drool, a set of twinned tear tracks from both eyes- and those eyes, _Christ_ , Bucky could spend the next hour looking at them.

The pupils were blown large; glassy with tears and fevered desperation, feral and ferocious, his need and restraint vying against each other, ultimately cowed under Bucky’s authority.

Under Steve’s _trust_ in Bucky authority. Trust that Bucky would take care of him like this.

“Oh, _sweetheart_ , c’mere” Bucky called, unnecessarily pulling the leash as Steve all but fell into his arms, sobbing and shaking. Yet even as he cried, his hips would thrust sporadically, helplessly, unable to stop completely with his cock now trapped between their bodies.

“Shh. Oh honey, you’re tryin’ so hard, aren’t you?” he hushed, making Steve cry harder, and Bucky rubbed a hand up and down his back comfortingly. “You’re doin’ so good, _so good_ sweetheart”

Bucky reached down between them, adjusting so their cocks lay against each other, and then let the leash go in favour of wrapping both arms around Steve, legs rising to wrap around his waist.

“Go on honey, make yourself feel good, you’ve earned it sweetheart” he said, pulling Steve’s head down into the crook of his neck and holding tightly as Steve let go.

Steve’s hips were thrusting like pistons, all but humping Bucky in a frenzy to chase after his pleasure, and Bucky was right there, whispering comforts and encouragements in his ear, knowing all the while that he was being very, _very_ mean.

Because though it may seem like Bucky was letting Steve take for himself, he’d failed to realize that his cock ring hadn’t been taken off- meaning he wasn’t _going_ to come, not in any kind of satisfying way at least.

Meanwhile, Bucky was getting close to his own orgasm from the violent thrusts, his own hips shifting to meet Steve’s, letting out little moans that only spurred Steve’s movements.

“That’s it sweetheart, that’s it, oh, _oh”_ Bucky moaned, back arching as he came a second time, spilling between them. Steve let out a whine of his own, pulling his arms closer and doubling his effort in an attempt to follow behind Bucky.

Bucky relaxed as the last of his pleasure faded, holding onto Steve loosely as he kept moving, the force of his thrusts enough to push Bucky up and down the bed. Bucky let it happen, gently carding his fingers through Steve’s hair, humming half-spoken praise as it went on. He glanced at the clock on occasion, keeping track.

It had been a whole two minutes when Steve finally realized.

Steve started sobbing again, turning his head up to look at Bucky with pleading eyes, tears falling afresh.

Bucky only smiled gently, cupping his face. “What’s wrong sweetheart?”

Steve could only sob, thrusting especially harsh in a bid to get him to _understand, please understand._

“What is it? You can come anytime you want” he assured, loving how that only made Steve sob pitiably.

“Go on sweetheart. They say you need at least two a day, so we’re not stopping until you come”

He said it as if it were a kindness.

Steve moaned miserably, head falling back into the crook of Bucky’s neck as he kept humping him, on the edge but unable to cross over the threshold, yet resigned to keep at it now.

Bucky chuckled contently, basking in the feel of Steve’s desperation, his heavy, sweaty body above him, rutting against him like an animal.

Steve’s breaths starting coming heavy, the effort starting to wear on him as Bucky let it drag on another ten-

\- twenty-

_-forty minutes._

_Jesus Christ_ , Bucky thought as he kept glancing at the clock. Steve was _still going_. That was. Steve was.

_Beautiful._

This wasn’t just Steve powering through, this was Steve _pushing_ himself beyond previous limits, breath coming in heaving pants, no longer drooling but frothing at the corner of his mouth like an _animal_ \- a workhorse driven to an extreme. His eyes had gone wild, all thought absent save one. A keen desperation for an end.

Forty minutes of thrusting on top of everything before. Bucky would’ve called it at thirty, but he was fascinated with the changes he was seeing. He wanted to see where this went; he wanted to see if Steve _could_.

The more he watched, the more he thought it was going to happen. Steve’s thrusts grew more erratic, starting and stopping randomly, pausing for only a second before going again. Bucky was glad he’d come already, his own mess acting as lubricant for what would’ve otherwise been a severe chafe by now.

“Sweetheart, _oh_ , honey, can you?” he asked, voice hoarse, feeling like he was floating just from watching.

Steve made an indiscernible noise, breath coming too fast to do much for sound, and Bucky held him tighter, squeezing his legs to give Steve more pressure on the cock between them.

It must’ve been enough, or maybe enough time had passed, but Steve’s thrusts became even harsher, slamming into Bucky so hard he might bruise-

Steve let out a long, thin wail, too out of breath to get anywhere near a shout. His hips thrust one last time before locking in hard, holding tense as he came dry, nothing coming out of him but pathetic noises between wheezing breaths.

“Oh, sweetheart” Bucky moaned, nuzzling into Steve’s shoulder and licking the sweat, needing to taste his skin.

Steve had collapsed onto him, and Bucky could feel every hard-earned breath he took. Between them his cock was still hard, still pulsing, and Bucky knew exactly how to end it.

He reached up and unclipped the collar first, then the gag, gently easing it out of Steve’s mouth. Next he gently pushed Steve off, rolling him onto his back. Bucky sat up and reached for the cock ring, easing it off Steve’s member, hushing him as he moaned.

Bucky adjusted his position to lay spooned next to Steve’s side, bodies pressed together, and then took Steve’s still hard cock in hand.

“ _No, no”_ Steve cried, scrabbling to grab Bucky’s arm, gripping it tightly but not stopping him.

“Shh, almost done sweetheart, let me take care of you” Bucky hushed, started to jack Steve at an even pace, not too hard after the rough treatment of earlier.

“ _No”_ Steve cried again, more tears coming from his eyes, but he wasn’t safewording out, and he wasn’t putting any effort to stop Bucky’s hand, so he kept going.

“So good Stevie” he said, breaking the scene a little, but it had mostly ended when the collar came off anyway. He just needed to ease through this last bit.

He kissed and nibbled along Steve’s neck, whispering more sweet words between his ministration, all the while working him with his hand, listening to Steve’s breath go laboured again so fast, so easily.

“No, no, _no-oh, oh!”_ Steve shouted suddenly, going rigid as he came, thick spurts lining his stomach and chest, one reaching his neck as he released, his body finally finishing after being pent up for so long.

“That’s it sweetheart” Bucky said, working Steve through it, slowing his hand by degree until he became oversensitive, the hand that had been gripping him actually pulling Bucky’s hand off now.

Steve’s muscles finally relaxed, all the tension leaving his body as he collapsed in a lying-down heap, still catching his breath. Bucky leaned in and sucked on his neck wetly, only for a moment, just enough to sate him for the kiss he so desperately wanted, but not until Steve’s breathing relaxed.

He pulled away briefly, reaching for the packet of wipes on the nightstand, getting to work wiping them both down, first Steve and then himself. They’d need a proper shower later.

When he finished, he gently reached under Steve’s shoulders and eased him up into a sitting position, letting him lean on Bucky for support. He grabbed the glass of water, taking a few gulps for himself before holding it out for Steve- then paused and laughed lightly, seeing Steve’s head lolled on his shoulder.

“Steve, you gotta hold your head up” Bucky said, smiling at the dope. He already had one arm supporting Steve’s body, the other holding the glass, and he needed Steve to help him out on that end.

“Hmm?” Steve mumbled, eyes closed in exhaustion.

“Can you drink some water for me” Bucky tried again, speaking gently. That got Steve’s eyes to open a crack, and it looked like a tremendous effort to lift his head, but he managed.

“That’s good sweetheart, just take a few sips” Bucky said, holding the glass up as Steve slowly drank from the straw, downing half the glass.

“Perfect Steve, you can lie back down” he said, lowering Steve back to the bed.

He reached over and pulled the spare sheet over them, keeping some of the warmth as the sweat on their bodies dried, and then spooned back up against Steve’s side.

He idly ran his hand back and forth on Steve’s bicep, drawing meaningless shapes as he watched Steve float, hardly aware of his surroundings.

Bucky smiled, heart filling with warmth. He hadn’t been sure about the scene- never was, when they were trying something new- and he was glad it turned out so well. He was already thinking of things he wanted to try for next time, _if_ there was a next time- though Steve seemed to like it.

They’d talk about it more later, in any case.

Steve mumbled something indistinct, hand flopping under the blanket until it found Bucky’s, their fingers intertwining, and Bucky snuggled in closer, laying his head on Steve’s shoulder.

As they lay like that, sharing warmth and love and comfort, Bucky smiled, his own eyes starting to grow heavy, thoughts drifting, content in this small moment they’d created together.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Acquired Uses  
> Creator(s): SucculentHyena  
> Card number: 017  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231712  
> Square filled: A5, Roleplay  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Archive warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Major tags: Light Pet Play, Leashes, Gags, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Service Top  
> Summary: A leash. A collar. Trust.
> 
> Bucky needs to break in his new purchase, but breaking doesn’t always mean destruction. It can be a transition. It can be softening. It can be beautiful.  
> Word count: 4,500


End file.
